


La malebête

by Jainas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bingo-fr, Chris Argent et ses fantômes, Deuil, F/M, Gen, Madness, References to Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La photo est glissée entre les pages d’une vieille édition française de “La Bête qui mangeait le monde”, elle-même encore stockée dans un des cartons du déménagement qui n’avait pas encore été déballé. Chris éventre trois cartons avant de retrouver l’ouvrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La malebête

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite pour le thème "disparition" de ma carte Bingo sur lj.
> 
> J'avais pourtant dit que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau fandom comme d'une rage de dent, mais j'avais aussi dit que si j'écrivais sur Teen Wolf, cette fic était une des deux possibilités.  
> Elle m'a été très fortement inspirée (en mode éclair d'inspiration foudroyant) par la chanson Back When you Were Good du groupe The Hours, que je vous recommande chaudement.
> 
> Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ce serait le premier prompt du bingo que je complèterais...

**La malebête**

  
La photo est glissée entre les pages d’une vieille édition française de _“La Bête qui mangeait le monde”_ , elle-même encore stockée dans un des cartons du déménagement qui n’avait pas encore été déballé. Chris éventre trois cartons avant de retrouver l’ouvrage. Il les laisse béants sur le sol de la cave, sans prendre la peine de les refermer ni de les vider complètement. Il n’en a pas la force, pas quand la plupart des livres sont ceux de Victoria, mêlés à quelques-uns offerts par Kate ou son père au fil des années... Il prend simplement le cliché, laisse le livre derrière lui.  
L’image est jaunie, avec ce grain typique des vieilles photos argentiques prises par un appareil de qualité moyenne et Chris ne peut s’empècher de passer son pouce sur la tranche qui se corne, accélérant un peu plus sa désagrégation. Son verre de vin vide est posé sur le bureau au-dessus de lui, mais il se retient de se relever, d’aller l’échanger pour la bouteille encore pleine qui l’attend dans la cuisine. A la place, il s’autorise à regarder la photo, prise lors d’un barbecue un été rayonnant il y a des années de ça ; à examiner les visages de la bande d’adolescents en train de chahuter, pris sur le vif ; à retracer la silhouette de son père, qui les observe depuis l’arrière-plan, une expression affectueuse et amusée sur le visage. Sa mère insistait toujours pour être derrière l’objectif.  
Il suit du doigt la ribambelle chahuteuse, s’arrêtant sur les jeunes gens les un après les autres. Il est à l’extrême gauche de la photo, seize ans et trop maigre dans un pull multicolore hideux, coupe au bol dérangée par la main du garçon avachi contre lui. C’est la dernière photo de Johnny, floue, le sourire de son meilleur ami avant la nuit de pleine lune qui a tout changé. À ses côtés, à demi tournée, visage encore insouciant se trouve Victoria, qui du haut de ses dix-huit ans n’était à l’époque pour Chris que la grande cousine sexy de John... Et encore à droite la blondeur de Kate, visage paré des rondeurs de l’enfance, expression malicieuse et pleine de vie.  
John Beaumont, décédé ; Victoria Argent, née Beaumont, décédée ; Katherine Argent, décédée ; Gerard Argent, décédé - Chris l’espère, parce que l’autre possibilité est bien pire.  
  
Il se demande si tout à commencé cet été là quand John a été mordu, quand Chris a été obligé l’abattre de ses propres mains pour survivre. C’est l’été où Gérard à pris en charge leur entraînement, où quelque chose s’est durçi irrémédiablement en Kate, où le froid pragmatisme qui n’était qu’un potentiel chez Victoria s’est cristallisé. Est-ce là que tout a commencé, ou la folie meurtrière qui a dévoré sa soeur n’est-elle venue que plus tard ? Gérard envisageait-il déjà de pouvoir un jour sacrifier son fils, sa petite-fille à son hubris et à sa quête d’immortalité ? Ou étaient-ils bons, encore, épargnés par l’ivraie qui a petit à petit contaminé toute sa famille ?  
Chris a l’impression que sa vie lui file entre les doigts.  
Il y a quelques mois, quelques semaines à peine, il était fils, il était mari et frère, part d’un clan étendu et prospère, père d’une adolescente amoureuse. Et à présent il est assis par terre dans la chambre déserte où il a de ses mains aidé sa femme à mettre fin à ses jours, plutôt que de devenir un monstre comme son cousin si longtemps avant elle, avant d’être un danger pour tous ceux qu’elle avait juré de protéger et d’aimer. Il se demande si elle avait entrevu le fait, peut-être, que les vrais monstres se trouvaient de leur côté. Il se demande ce qui se serait passé, si toutes ces années auparavant John lui avait avoué qu’il s’était fait mordre, plutôt que de garder le secret pour lui jusqu’à ce que la lune soit pleine, trop terrifié pour parler, pour demander de l’aide. L’issue aurait-elle été la même, ou aurait- il eut le courage stupide du garçon Stilinski, aurait-il essayé de l’enchaîner le temps que le danger passe et qu’il se maîtrise ? Mentant à son père, gardant le secret de son meilleur ami parce que leur loyauté aurait été plus grande que le fait que John soit un monstre ?  
Il ne sait pas ce qu’il aurait fait il y a si longtemps, et il ne sait pas non plus que qu’il aurait fait si Victoria avait été prête à prendre le risque, aurait-il affronté son père, alors ? Aurait-il demandé de l’aide à la meute Hale ?  
Il l’ignore et plus que tout le reste c’est ce qui lui serre la gorge, qui rend la bouteille tellement tentante. Parce que Kate a appelé le châtiment sur elle-même. Elle était sa soeur et il l’aimait, mais elle a tué des innocents. Des enfants, des humains, sans aucun remord. Elle a brisé le Code avec une folie qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible, même si à présent il peut reconnaître qu’il en avait déjà vu le potentiel en elle, depuis longtemps, le même potentiel extrémiste qui les a poussé à éloigner Allison de l’influence de son grand-père quand elle était enfant...  
Leurs morts étaient la réponse de crimes objectifs, d’actes commis en toute conscience de cause... Mais le seul crime de Victoria est d’avoir voulu protéger leur famille plus que tout, d’avoir été mordue. Et si Scott McCall marche parmi les humains sans être une menace pour eux, son loup sous contrôle, cela signifie-t-il qu’il aurait pu en être de même pour Vicky, que sa mort était inutile ? Un gâchis ?

  
La pensée est une boule de plomb dans son ventre jour après jour alors qu’il voit Allison se débattre, empoisonnée par les mots de Gérard comme l’a été Kate, écrasée sous un deuil qui la rend aiguisée et tranchante, dangereuse.  
Il se demande si en plus de sa femme et de sa soeur, en plus de son meilleur ami et de son père il va perdre aussi sa fille. Si dans un mois, un an, il n’y aura plus que lui dans la grande maison déserte.  
Les autres chasseurs murmurent entre eux, rejettent la faute sur les loups, mais Christ connaît la vérité : la malebête est en eux, dans leur sang, dans leurs esprits et leurs os. Tuer les loups ne ferait que la nourrir et l’aviver. S’ils déclarent la guerre à la meute Hale, autant enfoncer lui-même le couteau dans le ventre de sa fille comme il l’a fait dans celui de sa femme, parce qu’il la perdra tout autant.  
Il y a des histoires de trêves entre Chasseurs et meutes dans les anciens récits, des alliances contre un ennemi commun. Mais parfois également une cohabitation plus long terme, inconfortable et méfiante, plus fructueuse aussi, quand les hommes reconnaissaient que tous les loups n’étaient pas des monstres, que parfois les vrais monstres ne marchaient pas forcément parmi les loups.  
Chris appuie ses mains contre ses tempes, ferme les yeux et écoute le silence de la maison, s’imagine pouvoir entendre le bruit de la respiration d’Allison dans sa chambre deux pièces plus loin.  
Il sait ce qu’il a à faire.  
Il est temps qu’il aille rencontrer Derek Hale.  
  
Il laisse la photo derrière lui, posée sur la courtepointe du lit dans lequel il ne dors plus.


End file.
